A plug can be used for mating with a receptacle to transfer electrical power between two or more electrical components. Appliances for home and commercial use can have one or more wires that extend from the appliance and terminate in a plug at the opposite end of the wire. The plug can have conductive external blades that can be configured to seat into a receptacle outlet that can supply electrical power to the blades and then to the appliance through the wires. The wires may enter the plug either parallel to or at an angle to the blades. The wires may be electrically connected to the blades inside the plug in a variety of methods. One method of connection is by screw terminals where the wire can be positioned under a screw electrically connected to the blade and driving the screw with a screw driver. Soldering is another method of connection in which the wire is placed in electrical contact with the blade and a heating tool melts solder onto the connection. A mechanical connection between the wire and the blade can be made by, for example, by crimping a conductive sleeve with a crimping tool around both the conductor and a blade contact. Insulation displacement connection (IDC) is another way to make electrical contact between the wire and the blade. In an IDC, each blade is electrically connected to a piercing prong that pierces an insulation jacket surrounding a center conductor of each wire and electrically contacts the center conductor.